pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 47: Apocalypse, Ow!
Apocalypse, Ow! is the 47th episode of Pocket God. It was submitted to Apple on the 3rd of December, and it got released on 19th Dec 2012. This episode added the last two Chambers of the Apocalypse Temple. Overview This episode unlocks the Closet Room, the last Chamber of the Apocalypse Temple. In it, the player finds the Pygmy guest star Tom, trapped behind a sliding door. If the player tries to open it, Tom will shut it immediately, saying that he "doesn't want to come out". Inside this room, the player also finds a Thetan-meter, a machine used to estract alien spirits (Thetans) from the Pygmies, by making them explode. Once the Thetans are released, they will hold the door open, letting you pick up Tom. Once you get Tom out of the closet, the next step to get the Apoclaypse started is to take him outside the temple. Once on Apocalypse Island, Tom will light up the bitches on the pillars, and make the hands on the golden clock line straight up. This will let the clock open like a door, revling the entrance to the secret Chamber of the Apocalypse Temple, the Xenu Altar. Before entering it, however, the player should make a Baby Pygmy in the Chamber of Time. Once inside the Xenu Altar, the player will notice that Tom asks for his "baby" and that the Baby Pygmy want his "da-da". So, to proceed, you must pick up the Baby Pygmy, and drop it on Tom. He will walk to the center of the room lift up the Baby Pygmy as a sacrifice to Xenu. The eyes of the guardian statues inside the room will start to glow, as will the symbols on the background, and the back of the room will crack open, revealing a space landscape. At last, the Baby Pygmy will tear himself apart, revealing a giant Cthulu-esque alien god: Xenu, the Apocalypse harbinger. Once Xenu has settled on the stairs, the apocalypse begins, and more Thetans will appear- but these ones are angry; infecting a Pygmy with them will cause him to become aggressive and attack another pygmy. To proceed, the player must return to Apocalypse Island; here, he will notice that the sky has taken on a reddish tint, and that the Thetans will now follow him on every other location. Upon checking out the Temple, he will also notice that the symbols are now glowing. During the apocalypse, interacting in any way with any Chamber will make a colored gem fall from the sky. Once the player has collected all the seven gems, he must put them on the correct pillars. Once all the seven gems are placed correctly, they will be sorrounded by seven rays of light, and be lifted up. After that, Xenu will try to escape his room, being immediately squashed by the clock. Just before the evil alien god is defeated, ending the Apocalypse, Sun will walk on the island, greeting the other pygmies; suddenly, she will be grabbed by one of Xenu's tentacles and eaten. The light cones will vanish, and everything will return to normal. This episode also features the Zombie Skin Pack, for the cost of 99 cents, wich allows you to turn the majority of the animals, and the islands into undead versions of themselves. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the official Pocket God Update Message. Please don't modify it. It's the year of the End ... and in typical Pocket God fashion, it gets a little weird! In the Apocalypse Temple visit the Closet Room (just beyond the disco) to meet the latest Pygmy guest star, Tom, and use the rooms in the Temple to begin and end the Apocalypse. Can you find all the hidden surprises? (Also by Blecha). Turn many of your favorite Pocket God animals into brain-hungry Zombies! 99cents! Cheap! Screenshot2-copy.png|New Features New Features Closet Room The Closet Room is a chamber that houses the Thetan-meter, a strange machine that can extracts aliens spirits from the Pygmies, to keep the giant door inside the room opened, and let Tom, a new guest-star Pygmy, out. Xenu Altar The Xenu Altar is a secret chamber, where a ritual sacrifice can be performed, to make the evil alien god Xenu return, with a bunch of angry Thetans, to start the Apocalypse. Apocalypse The Apocalypse is a special event that begins with the return of Xenu, and consists into a swarm of angry Thetans, that can possess a Pygmy to make him aggressive. It can only be stopped by collecting all the seven colorful gems inside the temple, and placing them on their matching pedestals. The Apocalypse has many different effects on the environment, such as turning the horizon to a red color similar to when the meteor is held over the Sun. Video Tutorial A walkthrough for this episode can be found in Ep 47: Apocalypse, Ow!/Walkthrough Trivia *The title of the update is obviously a reference to Apocalypse Now. *This update is, so far, the one with the highest number of challenges to beat. *This update marks the debut of the first character, who isn't part of the tribe, after Charlie. *A Pocket God Comic character makes a cameo appearance after you stop the Apocalypse. *This is the only update to introduce alien creatures. *This is the only episode to introduce three different soundtracks. *Some of the elements added in this update relate to Scientology, as Tom Cruise is a notable supporter, and Xenu and Thetans are various parts of Scientology's spiritual beliefs. *Bolt Creative announced on their blog that this was the final episode of Pocket God. However, due to popular demand, they decided to release (at least) one more episode. Category:Episodes Category:Apocalypse Trilogy Category:Pocket God Category:Apocalypse Chambers